One Dog and his Goddess
by ClarkyGirl
Summary: Four years after Hades' defeat and the planet is at peace. Or at least, until now. Darkness threatens to consume the planet and when a vengeful God storms into Palutena's temple, Pit must do anything to save her. Even taking the hit for her. Things have changed and now Pit and Palutena with help from Viridi and Pitto must try to stop this new enemy. Or die trying...
1. Sad times

"Captain."

The angel excused himself from his training partner and walked over to the Centurion Strong arm that had asked the question.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed Lady Palutena's strange behaviour lately?"

In truth, the centurion could barely sleep at night for fretting over his goddess. As of late, she hadn't been eating nor sleeping. Just staring out into space with a sad expression on her face.

Pit glanced wistfully at the temple rearing up over the buildings.

"Yeah." He replied.

"Is she alright? Do you know what's ailing her?" the centurion asked, concern heavy in his voice.

Pit nodded.

"Is there anything we can do to help?"

"No, there's nothing anyone could do to help." The captain replied, his wings drooping.

"Oh…" the centurion said, crestfallen.

"Don't worry she'll be fine. Do you want me to go see her?" Pit asked.

The centurion nodded bashfully, realising he may have overstepped his mark.

"Thank-you Captain."

Pit nodded and strode away towards Palutena's temple.

The goddess herself, was leaning on the balcony wall, staring at the sky. She let out a heavy sigh and a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. It had been four years since Hades' defeat, and peace had returned to the planet. Even the humans had stopped fighting. So it was odd that the goddess be so melancholy.

There was a knock on the door.

"Lady Palutena?" Pit's voice called.

Palutena roughly swiped away the tear.

"Come in!"

The door opened a crack and the angel walked in, carrying a tray of tea.

"Thank-you Pit." She said as he poured her a cup and handed it to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked, his blue eyes full of concern.

Palutena nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Are you missing him?" he asked.

Palutena nodded, tears welling in her eyes.

"It's been thirty five years, since he disappeared."

"Don't worry we'll find him." The angel assured her.

Palutena stared down into her cup.

"I've got search parties scouring the globe, they'll find him." Palutena remained silent. Pit met her gaze. "Would it make you feel better if I went and looked again?"

She nodded. Pit smiled at her.

"While I do that, go and relax in the hot spring. It'll make you feel better."

He headed to the door. Before leaving, he looked back over his shoulder.

"The centurions are worried about you by the way."

With that he left.

Palutena looked out across the sky. Pit was right, she shouldn't give up hope. For now, she should just try to act normal. She didn't want the centurions to worry.

Pit entered the stables. The two resident unicorns nickered to him.

"Hey Phos! Hey Lux!" Pit said, rubbing both their noses.

Lux snorted and turned his head away. Phos however, nuzzled Pit tenderly and playfully pulled his hair.

"Feel like going on a trip?"

The angel took Phos' harness off the wall and entered his stable. Phos nuzzled his tunic.

"I'll give you an apple on a minute Phos. Stand still."

He clipped the chest plate on and walked round to Phos' side to clip on the girth plate.

"There. Good boy."

He took an apple out his pocket and offered it to Phos. The stallion daintily plucked the apple from his hand and chewed on it happily. While he ate, Pit secured the bridle armour. Opening the stable door, he tied the reins to a ring in the wall and grabbed Lux's harness. Entering the stable, the mare glared at him.

"Come on Lux, not today." Pit said.

Lux laid her ears flat at him and snorted.

The angel walked up to her and placed a hand on her nose. She squealed and tried to kick him. Pit narrowed his eyes at her and casually dodged the kick without removing his hand.

"Shut up, I'm not in the mood."

He put the harness on the floor and grabbed the chest plate. Throwing it on her back, he began doing up the buckles. Lux snorted and tried to turn her head to bite him. Pit pushed her head away and continued unfazed. Having done the chest plate, he picked up the girth plate and keeping the metal flap up with his elbow, tightened the buckles. Lux snorted angrily and tried to kick him with her back leg, stamping her front hooves in fury. She turned her head round to bite him again, ears flat against her skull.

Pit ignored her and having tightened the girth buckles, picked up the bridle. Standing next to her head, he hooked his hand round her muzzle. Lux squealed and lifted her head up.

"Don't start."

Bringing her head down the slipped the bridle on, slipping it on around crystal-like horn and tightening the nose band.

"Done."

Taking the reins, he led her outside and tied her to a right beside Phos. Pit gave her an apple to chew on while he fetched the chariot.

Throwing the dust cover off the chariot, he laid out the harness on ground. Untying Lux, he stood her in front of the harness.

"Back up."

The mare snorted and lifted her head up as he pushed her chest. Slowly, she stepped back so that she was standing in between the two electric reins that connected to the chariot.

"Stay there."

Pit grabbed one rein and fed it through a ring on the girth harness and clipped it to a ring on the chest armour. He did the same for the other side, avoiding Lux's bites and kicks.

Untying Phos, he also secured him to the chariot, but without any trouble.

"Good boy."

Flipping the reins over the unicorn's heads, draped them over the front of the chariot.

"Good unicorns."

He gave them both another apple and led them outside to the runway. Climbing inside the chariot, he flicked the reins. The unicorns reared and leapt forward at a gallop. As they begun to build up speed, lightning began to spark from their hooves and they began to push off from the ground.

"Hyah."

The unicorns tossed their pale pink manes and leapt further forward, their strides lengthening. They were now completely off the ground and gaining height fast. Pit angled them down and they galloped down towards the mortal world.

Pit's trained eyes scoured the land. Nothing. He spent the majority of the day whizzing around the planet, searching for the missing god. Nothing. He scanned the seas, surveyed the land and scoured the heavens. Yet there was no sign of him. As the curtain of night descended across the planet, Pit turned the unicorns homeward. They shook their mane and snorted, exhausted. As they headed home, Pit spotted something. Something he hadn't seen in thirty five years. It was a sign, a sign that the missing god was, maybe just maybe, still alive. Pit pulled on the reins, swinging the unicorns around. The giant eagle flapped its wings and shot away like a bolt of lightning. The chariot gave chase, the unicorns galloping at the speed of light. They flew into an enormous bank of clouds. But when the chariot emerged, the eagle was nowhere to be scene.

"No no no no no no no nooooo!" Pit cried.

He'd lost it.

Before he could even think about searching for it, an ominous wind blew towards him from Sky World. Pit turned to look, and saw it swathed in a thick black fog.

"Oh no!"

Turning the unicorns around, they sped back home. Fear lending the animals extra speed.

Palutena had just emerged from the hot spring when the fog rolled in. She knew that fog. Grabbing her staff, he raced to the entrance of the temple. Skidding to a stop, she saw a figure amidst the thick black clouds. Insane laughter echoed through the hall. There was a cry of pain and a shimmer of light as one of her centurions were dispatched.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My, my Palutena. How you've grown. You were only a little girl when I last saw you." There was no joy in that voice.

The clouds around them dispersed to reveal a man with dark grey skin and long jet black hair. She wore a long cloak that swirled with shadows and his eyes were two black holes.

"Erebus?" Palutena said, hardly believing her eyes. "But…I saw the arrow, you died."

"Surprise! So how have been doing, enjoying ruling MY kingdom?" he said.

Palutena looked at the floor, her green eyes wet with tears.

"I thought you were dead. I didn't know."

Erebus started laughing, cutting the goddess off.

"Don't play dumb Palutena. You knew I wasn't dead, you didn't even send out a search party. Sky World was rightfully mine and you took it. And why? Because everyone loves pretty little Palutena, smart little Palutena who always stayed at home to study. Even in a hundred years you haven't changed."

Palutena looked at him, meeting his black pupils for the first time in a century.

"But not for long little Palutena. No, it's time I took back what was rightfully mine…actually, scratch that, I'll do more than that."

"What do you mean more?" Palutena said, raising her staff.

"Palutena, Palutena, you never were the ambitious type. I'll be more than Old Man Zeus was, I will be the only God." Erebus erupted in laughter, his insane cried filling the hall.

"No. No, I won't let you."

The goddess swung her staff forward and white light engulfed her. When it faded, her simple chiton was replaced with her full armour.

"Don't bother Palutena, you're no match for me." Erebus told her.

"I'm not a little girl anymore Erebus."she warned.

Light surrounded her, concentrating at the point of her staff. With a cry, she swung it at the God. A pillar of light sped towards him.

"Cute, but pointless." He said.

With a wave of his hand, the pillar exploded and turned to shadow, dispersing into the fog.

"Now, to deal with you."

He raised his hand back, a ball of black light formed in his palm. With deadly accuracy, he threw it.

"Lady Palutena!"

Pit leapt from the chariot and landed between the gods. His favoured wolf claws already strapped to his knuckles. With a swipe, a ball of white hot fire was fired at the shadow ball.

"Pit?"

The angel looked back at her and smiled.

However, Pit's fireball did not cancel out Erebus' attack. It was engulfed, and just like the goddess' attack before, turned to shadow and absorbed into the fog.

"Pit! Look out!"

The angel turned just in time to see the shadow ball hit him. He cried out in pain.

"Grr, insolent dog!" Erebus snarled.

The angel doubled over in pain, groaning in pain. The shadows swarmed him, clinging to his body.

"PIT!"

Pit fell on all fours, his back arching in pain. His back legs morphed together to make two shorter legs and with a scream, he disappeared under the shadows. When the Pit's body had absorbed the last of the shadows, it was not an angel that lay unconscious on the floor, but a brown and white dog with a laurel crown and wings.

"Damn it!" Erebus cursed.

An explosion went off to the left of him. The god suddenly found himself surrounded by centurions and juggernauts.

"You got lucky this time, but next time, there won't be an angel to take the hit for you." He threatened.

He summoned a shadow ball and threw it into the ground. A cloud of shadow enveloped the temple. When it disappeared, the god was nowhere to be seen.

"Pit!"

Palutena dropped her staff and knelt next to the dog. It was a brown and white border collie with shortish fur and folded ears.

The dog opened its eyes.

_Mweh! What in Palutena's name happened?_

The dog shook its head. It noticed Palutena, the goddess was looking at it, eyes suspicious yet concerned.

_Lady Palutena? You're alright, well that's good._

The dog whined.

"Pit?" she said.

_Well of course it's me. Where's that barking coming from?_

The dog barked at Palutena.

"I can't understand what you're saying." She said slowly.

_What do you mean? I'm speaking plain greek. And seriously, whoever's barking please stop. Its doing my head in. _

"I can't speak dog." Palutena explained.

_Dog?...Oh no…_

The dog whined and looked from side to side.

_Lady Palutena?_

The dog barked.

_Oh Goddess._

Pit tried to put his hands or rather paws to his mouth but only succeeded and smacking himself on the nose.

_Aargh! I'm a dog!_

The dog got to its paws and scrabbled back. Looking at itself with wild frightened eyes.

"Shhh." Palutena soothed, reaching a hand out. "Pit, its that's you, bark three times."

The dog stopped panicking and looked at the goddess.

_Woof, woof, woof._

Palutena's face blanched.

"Oh Pit I'm so sorry."

She hung her head and hunched over, tears splashing down.

_Don't cry Lady Palutena. See, I'm not hurt._

The dog whined and padded up to the goddess, nudging her hand.

She looked at the dog; it sat in front of her, head on one side.

_Come on, we've got to find that evil guy and get him to change me back. _

The dog barked and jumping to its feet, gestured to the lingering shadows of Erebus' smoke bomb.

"You're right, we have to find Erebus." The goddess said.

She roughly wiped away her tears and got to her feet.

"PALUTENA!" An angry shrill voice shrieked.

**Ok, had this in my head and decided to write it down. Yeah, Pit got turned into a border collie. Dejavou much. So yeah, LoZ chapter next. Cheerio! **


	2. A dog's life for me

Palutena and Pit turned to the source of the voice. Viridi goddess of nature, stormed into the temple.

"Uh, what is it Viridi?"

The goddess scowled at her.

"What are you up to Palutena?" Viridi demanded.

Pit peered round Palutena. Hovering near Viridi's legs was a largish black cat with laurels and black wings. Its red eyes stared angrily at Pit.

_Pitto?_

_Too right it's me! Look what you did! _

The cat hissed at the dog.

_I didn't mean it, Palutena was in trouble and I went on instinct. _

_So you got turned into a dog. Did you forget? What happens to you happens to me. _

The cat arched its back, ears flat. Pit whimpered and backed away.

_I didn't forget. I didn't know I'd get turned into a dog did I?_

_You never know._

The cat suddenly darted forward and slashed at the dog's nose. Pit yelped and backed away. The cat hissed at him. With a whine, Pit fled. Dark Pit chased Pit round Palutena's legs, hissing all the way.

"Stop that Pitto." Viridi told him, not particularly bothered.

Palutena bent down and plucked the cat from the ground, and put him down away from Pit.

"Pitto?" She said.

_Well duh._

"I see, when Pit was hit by Erebus' shadows, he was turned into a dog. Because of the connection between him and Pitto…" Palutena deduced.

"He got turned into a cat." Viridi finished.

_Took you long enough to work it out! _

_Hey, don't talk about Lady Palutena like that. We can't exactly tell her can we? _

_You can shut up! _

The cat hissed at the dog. Pit whimpered and hid behind Paultena. The goddess bent down stroked the dog's head.

"Are you ok?"

The dog nodded his head and wagged his tail.

"Good boy." She patted him on the head.

"Lady Palutena."

Both the goddess and Pit snapped their heads to the cauldron of water.

"Excuse me." Palutena said.

She stood up and walked over to the cauldron, peering into its depths. An image of a centurion knight shimmered into view.

"My apologies. We have lost the intruder." He said.

"Keep looking. And be prepared if he returns." She replied.

The knight bowed his head and the connection severed.

"So, if that's Pit, I wonder if he does tricks." Viridi muttered to herself, watching Pit as he listened to what the centurion was saying. "Pit."

The dog looked at her.

"Come here."

He trotted over and stood in front of her.

"Sit." She said.

Pit's backside plopped on the floor.

"Good boy. Now lie down."

_This is…weird… _

He lay down.

"Now rollover."

_I don't like it! Why do I keep listening to her? _

The dog rolled over. The cat stopped grooming himself and looked at him.

_You're a dog. You do as you're told and don't complain. It's not much different from your normal existence. Palutena says jump you jump. Palutena says fight you fight. How is this any different? _

"Beg."

The dog sat on his haunches and raised his paws up.

_Not when Viridi's doing to ordering. _

"Ok Viridi, let's go."

Palutena strode over to her.

"What? Where?"

"To find answers of course."

Palutena bent down and scratched Pit's ear.

"I want you to stay here." The goddess told him. "You too Pitto. We have to keep you safe until we find a way to change you back."

The dog whined and hook its head.

_I can't Lady Palutena. What if he comes looking for you? As captain of your guard, its my duty to protect no matter if I'm angel, dog, or insect._

"Good boy."

She stood up, and in a shower of light, disappeared.

"Ugh, what a pain."

With a flourish of birdsong and leaves, Viridi also disappeared.

The dog growled.

_Didn't she hear what I said, how can I protect her if I'm stuck here. _

_She can't understand you, REMEMBER. _

_Shut up, I'm going after her. _

The dog bounded to the entrance of the palace.

_And how exactly are you going to do that. _

An impish smile spread on the dog's face.

_With some equine help. _

And with that, he loped away. The cat watched him go.

_I'll regret this. _

Dark Pit followed the dog.

_Ugh, it all looks different from this angle. _

The dog sniffed the ground. Looking up, he fixed his gaze on a low building. Wagging his tail he leapt forward and raced towards it.

_I wonder where Master is, he seemed really agitated yesterday. _

Phos snorted and flicked his tail. He couldn't help but worry.

_Why do you keep calling that flightless chicken master. Charioteer was our maste, you're betraying him. _

Lux arched her neck and stamped her foot angrily.

_Don't be like that Lux, Charioteer said himself that Pit's our master. If anything, you're betraying him by not obeying his last wish. _

Phos laid his ears back, Lux was going to blow.

_I WILL NOT TAKE THIS INSUBOORDINATION YOU STUPID DONKEY! _

The mare half reared in anger bit the stallion on the shoulder. He whinnied and backed away.

_MAASSTEEER! LUX IS BEING MEEAAAN AGAAAIN!_

He did it more out of habit. Lux was always bullying him for being soft.

Pit trotted into the stable. He saw the two unicorn's arguing.

_Hey! Stop it!_

Both stopped and looked at him. Lux let go of Phos' mane and the stallion backed away.

_What do you want, pipsqueak. _

Lux snorted angrily.

_We have to reach Palutena. Let's go. _

Lux shook her mane and stamped her hooves in protest.

_Why should we listen to you? What's to stop me from smashing you into the ground right now?_

Phos leant his head over the stable door and sniffed the dog.

_Master? _

Lux lowered her head to get a better look at the winged collie.

_Are you saying this pipsqueak is Pit? _

The dog whined and looked at the ground.

_Today hasn't exactly been a great day for me. _

Lux threw her head up and brayed. She laughed like this for some time, making Pit feel rather small.

_You got turned into a dog. HA! This is priceless! Whoever did this has great taste. It's hilarious. _

Phos sighed and nudged the dog's head.

_Ignore her. She's just a bully. I'll help you. _

The dog looked up at Phos.

_Thank you. _

Pit stood up on his hind legs, his front paws on the stable door. With his muzzle, he unhooked the latch and let Phos out.

_But, how are we going to harness me to the chariot. _

They both looked at the tack and at the chariot. Without hands it was impossible.

_I didn't think of that. _

Phos cocked is head to one side, thinking.

_Hang on, see if you can get up on my back. _

Pit didn't quite understand, but nonetheless leapt up onto Phos' broad back.

_Right, hang on tight to my mane, and whatever you do don't open your wings. _

Pit nodded and clamped his teeth on Phos' mane and twined his claws in the thick pale pink hair.

_Hey! What are you doing?_

Phos galloped past Dark Pit and leapt into the air.

The cat looked at Lux. The mare was snorting and prancing.

_Do those two have a death wish? _

Lux was angry; at her brother Phos and at the stupid mongrel.

Dark Pit thought about it. About how Pit recklessly chased after the Chaos Kin and how despite the power of flight's price, over used it to save Dark Pit. He was reckless and often got himself hurt in fights.

_Yeah, probably. _

The mare snorted.

_We have to follow them. I don't want my idiot brother to get hurt. _

_Yeah, if Pit dies I die. _

_Looks like you got the horrible end of the deal. _

_Tell me about._

The cat padded up to the door and unhooked the hatch. The mare walked out and stopped by the door.

_Get on. _

Pitto didn't complain, without Pandora's magic he couldn't fly on his own.

The cat leapt onto Lux's back. He twined his claws into her mane and pressed his wings against his sides.

_I swear, if you claw me I'll throw you off. _

And with that, the mare leapt into a gallop and followed the fast disappearing form of Phos.

**Short chapter, but the next one will be awesomely long. LoZ next. **


	3. Peacocks and Shadows

**This, should be interesting. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed. Your awesome!**

**Twilight King: Are you telling me to write another story?**

Palutena and Viridi stood before a great temple of shining marble. It was higher than Skyworld and more richly decorated. The door posts were made of silver and a frieze of blue enamel ran along the top of the building. By the door were perched two birds; a golden eagle and a silver peacock. The building gleamed in the sunlight, like a star in the darkest of nights.

"Uh, tell me again why we're here." Viridi said, feeling slightly daunted.

"If anyone knows how to deal with Erebus' curse, it's Hera." Palutena replied.

"Yes, but why her?"

"Because she understand Erebus better than anyone."

Palutena strode forward. Viridi came behind her, eyeing the statues either side of the door. Suddenly, two wings barred their path. Viridi jumped back in fright with a yelp.

"What the hell?!"

The statues had come to life. Both birds glared at the goddess.

"Stand aside." Palutena said.

The peacock squawked angrily, causing Viridi to jump back behind Palutena. The goddess of light looked at the eagle, her crest behind her flaring slightly. The bird nodded its great golden head and lowered its wing. The peacock screeched angrily and flapped its wings at the eagle. The eagle shrieked at the avain and the peacock shut up, glaring at Palutena and Viridi.

"Who were they?" the nature goddess asked.

"Guardians. Ma- Hera and her husband Zeus had them placed there to protect the temple from intruders."

"So why did they let us past?"

"We're no intruders."

Viridi hummed, not quite believing Palutena. The goddess was hiding something, she sure.

Palutena walked straight to the heart of the temple.

"Uh, Palutena? Do you have any idea where we're going?"

The goddess nodded.

"At the end of this corridor should be a door leading to Hera's room."

"Whatever you say."

They walked on in silence. Eventually, they came to a great set of silver doors etched with peacocks and calves. Without faltering, Palutena pushed upon the doors. They swung upon with ease, despite their supposed weight. In the centre of the room was a statue of Hera. The goddess' body was made of pure white marble and her clothing was leafed in gold. The polios (small crown) on her head glinting with jewels. The goddess, despite her beauty, had a spiteful look on her face, as if scowling at whoever might look upon her. Behind her sat a marble peacock, its neck arched proudly and its tail fanned out behind the goddess' legs.

"Woah." Was all Viridi could manage.

Tearing her gaze away from the centre statue, Viridi realised that the room was filled with statues and paintings of peacocks. One particular statue caught Viridi's eye. It was seated on the back of the throne in front of the statue. Every feather had been meticulously painted, with even the texture added. On its head was a gold polios encrusted with jewels. Its head was hung in what looked like shame or grief.

"It's just like the real thing." Viridi commented, her hand on her cheek.

Palutena walked forward.

"That's because it is. Am I not right, Hera?"

"Hera?"

The peacock lifted its head.

"But aren't you a pea_cock, _you don't get girl peacocks." Viridi corrected.

The peacock squawked angrily.

"I know what I'm talking about, I'm the goddess of nature."

The peacock looked away huffily. She was goddess, Viridi's laws didn't apply to her.

"Hera's sacred animal is the peacock not the peahen. Erebus turned her into her sacred animal. Am I right?" Palutena interrupted.

The peacock dipped her proud head and looked floor, her black eyes wet with unshed tears.

"Erebus? You mean he came here?" Viridi exclaimed.

The peacock dipped her head again.

"Hera, why is he doing this?" Palutena asked.

The peacock shook her head sadly.

"That little nothing, how DARE he turn a goddess into an animal?" Viridi snarled.

"I'm sorry, we'll do everything in our power to turn you back." Palutena whispered, reaching out a hand to the peacock as she leant down.

_Sorry? You ignorant child! This is all your fault. You told me he died! But all you were after was your father's stupid throne weren't you? Why weren't you the one who disappeared? Your brother was always the better child! _

The peacock screeched and pecked Palutena's hand. The goddess stepped back, clutching her bleeding hand.

Suddenly, an evil laughter filled the room.

"Well, well, well looks like I was right."

Palutena turned, staff in hand. Viridi too, pivoted to the door. Black fog poured into the temple. Hera screeched and fluttered to the top of her statue.

"I knew you'd coming home as soon as I left. Did you like my little adjustments?" Erebus emerged from the fog, a great shaggy bear hound with three horns on its head and black pupils.

"Erebus!" Viridi spat.

"Where's your little angel Palutena?" he teased.

The goddess narrowed her green eyes and her staff began to glow.

"Really Palutena? Do you really want to go there?"

Viridi's staff also began to glow.

"Keep out of this buttercup or I'll step on you." Erebus snapped. "Your turn will come soon enough."

With a flick of his hand, Viridi was sent flying. Only quick thinking stopped her from crashing head first into the wall. Vines grew from the wall and cushioned her fall, but it still knocked the goddess out. Hera flew down into Erebus' face.

_You stupid child! Conquering isn't the way! Stop this, you will have your kingdom, you were always meant to! _

Erebus rolled his eyes and flicked his hand again. The peacock stopped dead, there was a moment of stalemate before the bird crashed into Viridi.

Palutena lifted her staff up and began to twirl, bright blue light emanating out.

"This might sting!"

The light burst out, chasing back the shadows. Blinding light filled the room. When it faded, Erebus found himself nose to halo with Palutena's crest. It would've hit if Erebus' dog hadn't smashed it to shards with a giant paw. Erebus gestured with his hand to the dog. It leapt forward, pinning Palutena to the floor with one large paw. It was massive, bigger than Phos and Lux, but not quite as big as Twinbellows; half the size maybe.

"Nnngh" Palutena whimpered as it pressed her to the floor.

She cried to reach for the staff, but it was just out of reach. Erebus motioned for the dog to get off, it stepped away. Palutena made a grab for her staff but Erebus lifted her in the air. Shadowy black chains were clamped on her pale wrists, hoisting her into the air.

"Palutena, Palutena, when will you learn. I know your every move."

In his hand, a ball of energy began to grow. He looked at it, twisting his hand.

"I wonder what creature you will be Palutena: a dove maybe? Or a Pegasus? Shall we find out?"

In the sky, Phos was galloping as fast as he legs could carry them. Pit clung to his back, peering through his flapping mane. His sharp eyes saw Hera's temple, and what terrified him most, the black fog spilling from the windows. Phos angled downwards. As soon as his hooves hit the ground, Pit leapt off the stallion and sprinted into the temple. He saw Viridi and a peacock unconscious in the corner of the room. I giant bearlike hound and Erebus' back. But what made his blood run cold and a snarl burst from his throat, was Palutena hanging in the air by chains round her wrists. Pit's mind flashed back to when Medusa imprisoned the goddess in her own temple. She had been trapped like that, and it had taken all of her power to help him break free and save her.

Without checking his stride, he leapt at the hated god. His claws dug into the god's back, drawing blood and there was also a lovely jagged bite mark just below his neck.

"Rargh!" he cried in surprise as his face impacted the floor.

_Lady Palutena? Are you alright?_

"Pit."

The chains disintegrated and Palutena fell to her knees. Pit ran over to her, wagging his tail.

"Pit!"

Palutena hugged the dog.

"He, he, nice one you little mutt." Erebus said, standing up.

Pit turned and snarled, glaring at Erebus.

"Next time little angel, I'll rip off your wings and throw you from the heavens. Deal with them Odontotyrannus."

The dog dipped its head. Pit tried to run forward to attack Erebus, but the bear hound placed itself between its master and the dog.

_Get out of my way! _

_I can't let you hurt him. _

_He chained my goddess, I have every right. _

_You're lucky to be alive angel. Give up and I won't kill you. _

_Never! _

_Then I am sorry that I will have to kill you. You would've done well with me._

Both canines leapt at each other.

Pit opened his wings, using them to climb higher and leap over the top of Odontotyrannus as Erebus had called him. The dog landed on the floor but Pit landed on its back, where he began to tear at the creature's neck. However, all he got was a choking moth full of fur and his claws were too blunt to do any damage.

"Let me help."

Palutena got to her feet shakily and lifted her staff,

"Power of claws!"

Pit's paws suddenly glowed blue and when it faded, a modified version of the wolf claws were strapped to his paws. He smiled.

_Thank you Lady Palutena. You're always looking out for me. _

He slashed at the Odontotyrannus' neck. It screeched as the flaming claws tore and scorched its skin. It bucked Pit off. The dog twisted in mid-air to land facing the creature. They ran at each other again. This time, Pit dodged to the side and slashed at the creature's side as it passed. The hound landed on its feet and spat a bolt of black energy at Pit. The dog dodged it, but following up the attack, the hound swiped at him, sending him crashing into a wall. The dog fell to the floor with a yelp. A snarl still on his face, Pit climbed to his feet.

_Still want to fight? _

Pit answered by leaping again.

"The spot behind its centre horn, that's its weak point." Palutena said, opening her eyes.

Pit nodded and leapt forward. As the hound prepared to meet his assault, Pit used his wings to swerve to one side and land on the creature's rump. With a leapt it drove its claws into the point behind its centre horn. The dog howled and kicked Pit off with its back leg. Pit hit the ceiling then the floor. Climbing back to his feet, he prepared for another assault.

They leapt at each other, as they leapt at each, Pit tried to manoeuvre away but Odontotyrannus fired a bolt of shadow energy, sending him spiralling away. The dog, snarling, got back to his feet.

Suddenly, there was a muted yowl and Dark Pit landed on Odontotyrannus' back. He thrust a stone spike into the furless point behind its centre horn.

_What the-? _

Pitto leapt away as the hound howled in agony and staggered about before collapsing and disintegrating into black fog.

"Pit."

The dog lifted his head and wearily ran over to Palutena. Dark Pit, took one last look at the cloud of fog and followed.

Palutena knelt in front of the dog, her eyes reprimanding.

"I told you to stay at the temple."

The dog whimpered and laid his ears back, lowering his head.

_I'm sorry Lady Palutena, as captain of your guard, I wanted to protect you. _

"Urgh."

Viridi groaned and sat up.

"What happened?"

She opened her eyes and saw Hera the peacock.

"What?"

The bird jolted awake and screeched in Viridi's face before jerkily flying to her throne and perching on the back.

Viridi noticed Palutena had her hand on Pit's head.

"Pit?" she turned to Dark Pit. "Pitto?"

Memories started flooding back.

"Erebus? Where is that little-"

"Escaped." Palutena interrupted before she was forced to wash Viridi's mouth.

"Damn that little dweeb." Viridi snarled.

They all looked at each other, there was a silence. In all honesty, nobody knew what to do.

_What do we do know? _The collie whined.

**And done, now to do that Dragon Heart I was supposed to do. Oh yeah, and Odontotyrannus is a real monster. Keep reviewing and I am off to write before my beta turns me into a beast of some sort. **


	4. Dysfunctional Familes

**Ok, I haven't exactly been writing this lately. I was threatened decided to carry on with this and update another chapter. –hides in Palutena's temple- **

**Maikou: Help –hides behind Phos- **

**Hirasettie: Sorry, got distracted by stuff**

**Izzy2498: I will, sorry**

Palutena sat on the floor, treating Pit's wounds while they decided what to do. Viridi had Pitto on her lap trying to repair his torn claw. The cat was not having any of it and kept trying to squirm out of the way.

"So are you going to tell us how you know Erebus?" Viridi asked.

Palutena finished healing the dog's shoulder wound and looked away into nothing.

Pit wasn't sure how to comfort her. It had happened a couple of decades or so before he was made an angel. He whined nuzzled her hand. The goddess looked at him and smiled, stroking his head.

"Erebus was my older brother."

Viridi would've choked if she'd been eating.

"I'm sorry?"

"Erebus was my older brother."

The peacock squawked angrily.

_The better brother more like._

Pit turned his gaze on the bird and growled.

_Lady Palutena is infinitely better than him. _

Pitto looked at Pit with his I'm-with-stupid-look.

_Do you even know what infinitely means?_

_No…I heard Lady Palutena use it when she was talking about how big space is. So it must be big. _

The cat tried to face palm but only succeeded in hitting himself in the mouth.

_What did I do to deserve this…_ he muttered.

"But if Erebus is your brother then why is he trying to kill you?"

"Well…back when I was very little Erebus was supposed to inherit Sky World. My father didn't like it much, but my mother was all for it. Then, there was a war. I don't know who it was against. I was like I said, very young. But towards the end of the war, the enemy invaded Sky World. They got into my room. Erebus came out of nowhere. Back then we were really close. He fought them off while I hid. From my hiding place I saw them take him down. I saw the arrow that pierced his heart and I saw them throw him from the window. They scoured my room, found nothing of value and left. My father found me soon after. That was the last time I saw him."

She was shaking. Pit whimpered and nuzzled her again.

_Don't cry Lady Palutena. _

_Like she can understand you. _The peacock muttered darkly. _And what are you exactly? _

Pit growled and lifted his head a little higher.

_I am Captain of Lady Palutena's Guard and it's my job to protect her. _

Pitto rolled his eyes, Pit was very work proud, to a fault. The peacock looked at the him.

_And what are you?_

_The smarter, cooler and more competent version of that one._ He gestured to Pit as he said that. _And who are you?_

_I'm Hera obviously. _The peacock replied huffily.

_We know that, but how do you know Palutena? _Pitto asked.

_Because I, the great Hera, am unfortunately, her mother! _

_Well that explains a lot. _The cat muttered, pawing Viridi's hand away.

"Urgh, I give up with you. Go heal your own claw." The goddess muttered as she threw Pitto away.

The cat hissed and padded away to sit on a cushion.

"Ok, so Erebus is dead but now he's better. What happened to your parents?"

"My father disappeared and my mother's glaring at you."

Viridi turned around to see the peacock glaring at her.

"You're mum is Hera." She muttered. "That is one dysfunctional family."

"You have no idea." Palutena muttered. "Wait a second, that's it."

"What is?"

"One of the gods have to know about how Erebus came back we just to find ones who haven't been turned into animals."

_Gods? Oh that's right! Lady Palutena I find a sign! I did! _

Pit started barking erratically. Palutena smiled and patted his ear.

"Don't worry, I'm sure there's a least one god who hasn't been turned."

_Lady Palutena that's not what I meant I- Curse you language barriers! _

_What did you find? Your brain? _Pitto asked.

_Very funny. I found a sign of Palutena's dad but…_

_You lost it didn't you? _

_Maybe… _Pit muttered, head lowered.

_I'm surrounded by idiots. _The cat muttered.

"We could go see Artemis." Viridi said. "She knows a lot about animals and she has her eyes and ears everywhere."

"I thought you hated Artemis?" Palutena asked.

"I do, but this is more important."

Palutena smiled at goddess.

"Thanks."

"Hey, don't let this go to your head, I still think you and the angel are complete nutcases! We are not friends! You hear me."

Pit and Palutena exchanged glances.

"We hear you." Palutena said.

**Ok, short chapter but it's a filler. Artemis is going to be awesome! **


End file.
